Magi and The Basketball Player
by Mrs. Taiga11012
Summary: Saat pulang dari Labirin bersama Alibaba, Morgiana juga Ren Hakuryuu, Aladdin keesokannya telah tertidur di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Dia tidak tahu berada dimana bahkan ia tak kenal siapapun di tempat itu. Dan ternyata, ia tertidur di depan rumah seorang pria yang cukup sopan dan mau merawatnya. /DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo... semuanya! :D Saya Author baru sekaligus Author baru di Fandom Kuroko No Basuke juga Magi xD Oh iya! Sekaligus Crossover... saya gak tahu kenapa milih Crossover sebagai fanfic debut saya :'D dan saya juga gak nyangka kalau saya bakal jadi orang pertama yang buat Kuroko No Basuke + Magi xD **

* * *

Judul: Magi and The Basketball Player

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama & Humor

Anime: Kuroko No Basuke & Magi

Main Character: untuk sekarang ini masih Aladdin dan Kuroko. Mungkin saya bakal nambahin dua atau satu lagi nanti, XD

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki & Shinobu Ohtaka

**Summary:** Saat pulang dari Labirin bersama Alibaba, Morgiana juga Ren Hakuryuu, Aladdin keesokannya telah tertidur di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Dia tidak tahu berada dimana bahkan ia tak kenal siapapun di tempat itu. Dan ternyata, ia tertidur di depan rumah seorang pria yang cukup sopan dan mau merawatnya. /DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Warning: GAJE, OOC, Typo(s), Etc. **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Kuroko baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia akan segera berangkat ke Akademi Seirin untuk berlatih basket dengan teman-temannya yang lain karena Pertandingan Musim Dingin akan segera dimulai dan mereka harus berlatih sungguh-sungguh kali ini karena lawan mereka adalah seorang Generasi Keajaiban.  
Kuroko pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri juga tak lupa untuk menggosok gigi. Setelah itu ia pun memakai seluruh pakaiannya tak lupa untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu walau hanya sepotong roti dan segelas susu. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya tetapi jalannya terhalang karena seorang pria kecil dengan dandanan aneh tertidur pulas di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ano..." Kuroko pun jongkok dan menekan-nekan tubuh pria kecil itu tetapi pria kecil itu tak bangun juga. Dari wajahnya sepertinya pria itu hanya seorang anak kecil yang polos tetapi karena ia merasa tak enak membiarkan anak itu tidur di depan rumahnya. Ia pun mengangkatnya masuk kedalam rumah dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur miliknya. Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi.

"Uhh..." Kuroko memberhentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar jelas suara itu. Dia pun membalikkan badan dan melihat pria kecil itu bergerak, ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan menoleh kearah Kuroko. "Hee!? O-Oniisan siapa ya?" tanya pria kecil itu tampak terkejut.

"Maaf... kau ketiduran di depan rumahku. Jadi aku tak enak membiarkanmu tidur di depan pintu rumahku. Nanti akan ada perkataan yang tak enak didengar," ucap Kuroko datar dan terlihat tenang. "Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya." sambungnya.

Pria kecil itu terdiam sejenak,"...Kuroko?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Ck, sepertinya Kuroko suka sekali datang terlambat ya." ucap Kagami sedikit merasa kesal sambil men_dribble _bola basketnya dan memasukkannya kedalam _ring._ Dia mengelap keringatnya karena ia sudah bermain satu jam disini dan juga yang lainnya. Kagami kembali men_dribble _bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring. _

Aida Riko, pelatih sekaligus manajer tim basket Seirin hanya diam menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tegas. Saat Kagami berdecak kesal dan mengatakan nama Kuroko lagi, Riko pun mulai membuka mulut,"Kagami! Berhentilah mengucapkan nama Kuroko! Seriuslah berlatih! Mungkin ia tengah ada urusan dan harus segera dilaksanakan." ucap Riko mulai kesal.

Kagami pun berhenti bermain basket,"Hanya saja dia selalu terlambat!"

Riko pun berdecak kesal dan tidak membalas perkataan Kagami. Sedangkan yang lain seperti Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei, Kiyoshi, Mitobe dan para anak kelas 1 lainnya menatap Riko ketakutan. Di dalam hati mereka, mereka berkata, '_Semoga selamat, Kagami_._' _. Kagami hanya diam memperhatikan Riko, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal Riko telat siap menendang pria berambut merah itu.

"_Bakagami_!" seru Riko. Aura hitam di sekelilingnya sangat terasa bahkan membuat yang lain merasakan bulu kuduk mereka naik semua. Kagami hanya diam dan merasa tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Sumimasen_..." dan seketika tendangan Riko pun berhenti, saat kakinya sedikit lagi akan membuat pipi Kagami menjadi merah. Kagami hanya menghela nafas walau jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa pria itu datang disaat yang tepat. Riko pun menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan kearah Kuroko. Dan pada akhirnya... semuanya melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan aneh. "Ano... semuanya, apa ada yang salah?"

"Kuroko... siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Riko menunjuk seorang pria kecil yang duduk mengikat leher Kuroko.

Kuroko pun melihat keatas dan menurunkan seorang pria kecil. Kuroko tersenyum simpul dan seperti memberikan tanda kepada pria kecil itu untuk berkenalan dengan semuanya. Pria kecil itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hai, semuanya. Aku adalah Aladdin...," dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan ramah,"aku tidak tahu ini dimana tapi sebenarnya aku seorang pengembara. Siapa tahu aku mendapat ilmu disini. Salam kenal semua." sambung Aladdin.

"Pfft... anak sekecil ini telah menjadi seorang pengembara. Dan penampilannya juga aneh sekali, hahaha." tawa Kagami yang pada akhirnya diikuti oleh tim Seirin yang lainnya kecuali Kiyoshi Teppei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Hyuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Aida Riko dan Kuroko. Itu pun karena mereka merasa dewasa juga merasa tidak ada yang lucu.

Aladdin menatap Kagami dengan tatapan polos,"Itu karena aku anak yang mandiri dan bukan seorang pria berbadan besar yang suka mengejek orang." ucapnya polos tetapi menusuk Kagami.

"Sialan kau, bocah!" Kagami merasa jengkel dengan ucapan Aladdin, ia merasa ingin memukulnya tetapi Riko langsung menangkap Kagami dan memukulnya dengan keras. "Pelatih! Biarkan aku memukul bocah itu!" Kagami tak merasa kesakitan karena rasa kesalnya.

"Diam kau, _Bakagami_!" Riko terus menahannya dan dia pun menoleh kearah yang lain,"hei kalian! Cepat bantu aku menenangkan pria ini!" dengan cepat yang lainnya pun menarik Kagami ke kursi karena tak mau mendapat pukulan dari Riko.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi pun menghampiri Aladdin dan memukul pundaknya pelan,"Lain kali jangan seperti itu dengan Kagami-kun. Dia orang yang cukup pemarah." ucap Kuroko, dia menatap Aladdin dengan tatapan polos dan dibalas dengan tatapan polos pula.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-Oniisan." Aladdin pun tersenyum. Kuroko tersenyum simpul dan hendak menghampiri yang lainnya tetapi Aladdin segera memanggil Kuroko,"Oniisan!"

Kuroko membalikkan badan,"Ya, Aladdin-kun?"

Aladdin pun memegangi perutnya,"Aku lapar." ucap Aladdin singkat. Suara perutnya terdengar begitu keras sampai Kuroko sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menoleh kearah yang lainnya.

"_Sumimasen... _sepertinya aku akan mengantarnya sarapan dulu." ucap Kuroko lalu beranjak pergi dengan Aladdin.

"Hei, Kuroko! Kau jangan menghilang terus!" teriak Kagami.

"Kuroko!" panggil Riko.

"Ya, pelatih?" Kuroko membalikkan badan.

Riko pun tersenyum,"Lebih baik kita makan dirumahku saja. Aku sedang masak banyak lho, pasti anak itu akan suka." dan seketika orang-orang yang mendengarnya terkejut dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

"Ekhem..." Hyuga pun angkat bicara,"lebih baik kita makan diluar saja. Aku yang traktir." ucap Hyuga dengan suara tegasnya sebagai kapten. Ini semua ia lakukan untuk menghindari makanan rasa aneh yang akan dibuat Riko nanti. Riko pun menoleh kearah Hyuga dan pria berambut hitam itu mengerti akan tatapan Riko,"sudahlah... anak-anak pasti akan senang. Ayo semuanya!" seru Hyuga.

"Yosh!" seru yang lainnya kecuali Mitobe dan Kiyoshi yang hanya tersenyum.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Di sebuah tempat makan, mereka semua berkumpul. Mereka akan sarapan pagi bersama-sama dan juga Aladdin ikut dengan mereka. Aladdin makan begitu banyak apalagi saat ia melihat buah merah manis kesukaannya. Hyuga tampak keringat dingin melihat porsi makan Aladdin dan juga Kagami tetapi sebagai seseorang yang mengajak, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan lanjut makan.

Aladdin sempat ditanyai asal usulnya dengan Riko dan juga beberapa tim basket Seirin walau sedikit kewalahan menjawab semuanya tetapi ia senang karena bisa mendapat banyak teman walau baru beberapa jam disini. Tentu saja, ia takkan melupakan Alibaba, Morgiana yang berada di tempat asalnya.

_Ckrek_!

Pintu dibuka oleh 2 orang pria, yang satunya berbadan besar dan yang satu lagi sedikit lebih kecil dari pria pertama. Keduanya menoleh kearah klub basket Seirin dan saat mata salah satunya bertatapan dengan Kagami juga Kuroko, pria itu langsung keluar dari tempat makan. Tetapi sahabatnya tidak mengikuti pria itu karena merasakan firasat buruk. Jelas saja, pria yang tadi keluar kembali masuk karena tiba-tiba hujan deras.

"Heh! Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini, Seirin!" ucap Takao Shin sambil menyeringai. "Dan kenapa kau balik lagi, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao sedikit meledek. Pria yang dipanggil Shin-chan itu melirik Takao dengan tatapan jengkel.

Pria bernama Midorima Shintarou itu menatap Kagami dan Kuroko sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Takao ke meja yang kosong dan sialnya meja kosong itu bersebelahan dengan meja makan klub basket Seirin.

"Sial." gumam Midorima.

"Hei, Shin-chan. Apa kau tak melihat ada orang aneh diantara mereka?" tanya Takao sambil melirik kearah Aladdin yang tengah makan. Midorima hanya melirik sekilas.

"Mungkin anaknya pelatih mereka." ujar Midorima asal-asalan.

"Heh! Apa anak itu berbakat basket juga?" Takao kembali bertanya.

"Jangan tanya aku tapi pasti dia masih kalah jauh denganku." ujar Midorima.

Aladdin sempat melihat Takao dan Midorima yang seperti tak suka dengan Kuroko dan Seirin. Dia kembali menoleh kearah Kuroko dan makan,"Kuroko-Oniisan... sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua? Sepertinya punya hubungan yang tak enak?" tanya Aladdin.

Kuroko mengangguk,"Kami adalah rival dalam hal basket." jawab Kuroko.

Aladdin hanya mengangguk pelan,"...Tapi... basket itu apa ya, Oniisan?" tanya Aladdin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Hee!?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seirin terkejut juga orang yang duduk disebelah mereka walau reaksi terkejutnya tidak terlalu mencolok. Lalu Takao dan Midorima menatap satu sama lain.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

**Kerajaan Sindria**

"Apa kau yakin bahwa Aladdin tidak ada datang ke tempatmu, Sinbad-san?" tanya Alibaba tampak khawatir begitupun Morgiana dan Hakuryuu.

Sinbad mengangguk pelan,"Bukankah kalian pergi bersama ke Zagan?" Sinbad bertanya kembali dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat.

Alibaba menggeleng,"...Aladdin menghilang."

**To Be Continued **

*nyeka keringat* Lelah juga... XD tapi saya senang sih buat fanfic Crossover dengan Anime yang sangat saya buru untuk sekarang ini =w= Aah~ Minna-san~ Saya sangat butuh review anda~

Review, pliss~ QwQ atau kasih saran gitu? xD  
Arigatou~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

Alibaba dan teman-temannya termasuk Sinbad juga para pelayannya, kini sibuk mencari Aladin. Sinbad memerintahkan pelayan-pelayannya mencari Aladin ke penjuru negeri ini. Siapa tahu Aladin berada di salah satu kota di negeri ini? Apalagi Aladin adalah seorang pengembara, jadi wajar saja kalau anak itu suka sekali berpergian dan hilang begitu saja. Tetapi, jika benar Aladin menghilang... kemana dia pergi?

"Alibaba-san... jangan terlihat cemas seperti itu. Kita pasti akan menemukan Aladin-san." hibur Morgiana, tetapi Alibaba tetap terlihat lesu, tak memperdulikan Morgiana yang menghiburnya dan terus berjalan. Morgiana pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap sedih Alibaba.

"Morgiana-san... ayo kita kembali mencari Aladin-san." ajak Hakuryuu. Morgiana sedikit terkejut dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hakuryuu. Dia tetap memperhatikan Alibaba yang berjalan sendirian di depan, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Pria itu sangat serius. Morgiana tahu kalau Aladin itu adalah orang yang baik tapi... setidaknya pedulikanlah sahabatnya yang lain.

"Hmm..." Hakuryuu menatap heran Morgiana yang terlihat sedih itu. Mungkin Morgiana juga merasa kehilangan Aladin, pikir Hakuryuu. Ya, dia tak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain hal itu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Aladin terdiam melihat ekspresi semua orang di tempat makan itu karena dirinya tidak tahu mengenai basket,"Ah... apa ada yang salah?" tanya Aladin, tetapi semuanya masih menatapnya bingung kecuali Kuroko yang hanya menatap wajar. Tak ada yang kembali ke wajah biasa mereka karena Aladin khawatir mereka kenapa-napa, dia pun membuat wajah-wajah aneh seperti menarik kedua pipinya dan alhasil orang-orang yang berada disitu pun tertawa kecuali Midorima yang menjaga _image_, Kiyoshi dan Mitobe yang hanya tersenyum, dan Hyuuga yang berwajah serius sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya... kau ini terbuat dari apa sih? Sepertinya kulitmu lentur sekali?" tanya Hyuuga dengan serius.

"Entahlah." jawab Aladin dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan.

Hyuuga hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Ya... sepertinya makanan sudah habis. Sudah saatnya kita pergi," Hyuuga pun berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya. Disampingnya telah berdiri seorang pelayan yang memberikan semua harga makanan mereka. Seketika Hyuuga pun terkejut, dia mengobrak-abrik isi dompetnya yang hanya ada 1000 Yen. Sedangkan harga seluruhnya adalah 5000 Yen. Hyuuga meneguk air liurnya dan keringat mulai mengucur dari rambutnya. Dia menendang pelan kaki Kiyoshi.

"Hei, apa kau bawa uang?" bisik Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi tersenyum palsu kearah Hyuuga, dia pun berbisik,"Kau kekurangan uang, kah?"

"Diam saja! Berikan saja uangmu!" bisik Hyuuga dengan nada marah tetapi ditekannya agar tak kedengaran oleh yang lain.

Kiyoshi pun terlihat merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet tetapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh Hyuuga. Dia menarik Kiyoshi kekamar mandi agar tak ketahuan bahwa dirinya malak uang Kiyoshi,"Umm, semuanya... kami permisi ke kamar mandi dulu, ya. Ada obrolan penting." pamit Hyuuga dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Lalu, mereka pun meninggalkan semuanya.

"Hyuuga-kun terlihat aneh..." gumam Riko.

Kagami hanya menguap bosan,"Mereka berdua sangat mencurigakan."

Riko menoleh kearah Kagami. Dia sedikit cemberut mendengar pernyataan Kagami,"Ya... sedikit sih."

Koganei tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi,"Pelatih, mereka memang mencurigakan. Tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka, Hyuuga kehabisan uang. Dia minta uang pada Kiyoshi." ucap Koganei dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Ehem... maaf lama menunggu." Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi telah kembali. Dengan wajah Hyuuga yang terlihat kesal. Dia berdehem karena sedikit mendengar cerita Koganei yang menjelekkan dirinya, padahal itu adalah kenyataan.

"Maaf lama menunggu." ucap Kiyoshi tersenyum.

Hyuuga berjalan kearah pintu keluar,"Aku sudah bayar di kasir. Ayo kita kembali berlatih." ajak Hyuuga. Lalu, dia benar-benar pergi dari restoran ini. Sendirian. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena harus meminjam uang Kiyoshi, padahal dia ingin menunjukkan pada Riko dan semuanya bahwa dia adalah senior yang baik.

"Eh? Hyuuga-kun... kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi aneh?" tanya Riko. Dia berlari keluar dari restoran ingin mengejar Hyuuga.

Akhirnya, semuanya pun ikut keluar dari restoran. Sekaligus, Midorima dan Takao Shin yang sudah selesai makan. Mereka berjalan pulang kearah yang beda dengan tim basket Seirin. Seirin kecuali Hyuuga, mengejar pria berkacamata itu karena dia sudah sangat jauh. Aladin hanya menatap bingung yang lain. Dia menoleh kearah Kuroko yang tidak ikut berlari.

"Um... Kuroko-Oniisan... aku tidak kuat berjalan karena perutku kekenyangan." ucap Aladin dengan perutnya yang terlihat buncit seperti seorang ibu yang sedang hamil. Tetapi Kuroko tidak tampak terkejut, porsi makan Aladin memang terlampau banyak sebagai anak kecil.

"Ah... baiklah, akan kugendong," Kuroko bersiap untuk mengangkat Aladin tetapi Aladin menggeleng,"kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

Aladin menarik sorban yang ada dikepalanya dan sorban itu pun menjadi karpet terbang. Kuroko tercengang sesaat melihat benda terbang di depan matanya dan ini bukan mimpi. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat ini kecuali di televisi atau novel-novel dengan cerita _fantas__y. _Lalu Kuroko pun sadar dan menatap ke Aladin yang sudah naik di karpet terbang itu.

"Ayo naik, Oniisan." ajak Aladin.

"Apa itu tak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko yang merasa khawatir akan terjatuh.

"Tenang saja. Ini kuat kok." jawab Aladin dengan sebuah cengiran.

Kuroko pun meneguk air liurnya dan naik keatas karpet dengan hati-hati. Dan setelah ia sudah merasa aman dengan posisi duduknya, dia pun sedikit melihat kebawah karena karpet itu sudah mulai naik keatas langit. Entah kenapa, rasanya tubuh Kuroko merinding karena ketinggian mereka sudah mencapai 20 meter. Dia belum pernah merasa setakut ini karena karpet ini tidak ada sisi pembatas sama sekali.

"Oniisan, tidak perlu takut. Karpet ini sangat kuat kok... asalkan aku memiliki tenaga, kita takkan jatuh. Asalkan Oniisan tidak banyak bergerak." ucap Aladin yang membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit tenang, pria berambut biru muda itu hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Di lain sisi, kelompok tim basket Seirin yang mengejar Hyuuga pun merasa ada keanehan diatas langit karena ada sebuah karpet terbang juga para penduduk kota yang melihat hal itu. Jelas saja, para wartawan yang melihat kejadian langka itu langsung menjadikannya sebuah berita.

"Hei, apa itu, Kagami?" tanya Izuki.

Kagami pun memicingkan matanya karena melihat kearah langit,"Itu... seperti sebuah kain yang dapat terbang. Eh, tapi sepertinya kita hanya berhalusinasi hal itu tidak mungkin ada disini kan." jelas Kagami.

"Tunggu dulu... dimana Kuroko dan Aladin?" Riko tampak mencari-cari muridnya itu juga seorang anak kecil misterius yang dibawa Kuroko tadi. Semuanya pun tampak terkejut, mereka melihat semua anggota Seirin dan ternyata memang benar, mereka menghilang.

"Pelatih! Tadi sepertinya aku melihat Kuroko dan Aladin naik karpet yang terbang itu, deh..." ucap Furihata.

"Hah? Ada-ada saja kau, Furihata-kun. Itu tidak mungkin kan, lagipula darimana mereka mendapatkan benda aneh itu." bantah Riko.

"...Mungkin anak kecil itu adalah Doraemon. Soalnya, dia itu aneh sekali." ucap Kagami mengada-ngada. Dan jelas saja dia mendapat jitakan dari Riko karena ucapannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Ah! Pelatih, kau sepertinya senang sekali, jika memukulku." protes Kagami sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, _Baka_gami," ucap Riko kesal. Dia pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya,"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke sekolah. Mungkin mereka sudah lebih dulu sampai karena Kuroko itu adalah anak transparan." ajak Riko. Semuanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Riko dengan Hyuuga yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Riko... maaf tadi aku lari tiba-tiba." ucap Hyuuga sedikit menunduk.

"Ya, tak apa." Riko pun tersenyum.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Hee? Bukankah itu Tetsu? Dan siapa yang bersamanya?" tanya seorang pria berambut biru gelap pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan segera menghampiri Tetsuya Kuroko yang sedang bersama anak kecil aneh.

"Yo, Tetsu-kun!" sapa Momoi dengan penuh semangat. Dia melambaikan tangannya para Kuroko.

"Oh, hai... Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Heh... bukan urusanmu, Tetsu." jawab Aomine.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak lalu dia menoleh dengan menundukkan kepalanya bertujuan untuk menyuruh Aladin untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada Momoi dan Aomine tetapi pria kecil berambut biru itu telah berada di... dada Momoi dan juga menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Momoi, tak lupa meremasnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!? Ahh..." wajah Momoi tampak merah padam atas perlakukan Aladin padanya. Dia sempat mendesah tapi segera ia tahan karena ada 2 pria di sini... tidak, ada 3 pria. Dia langsung mendorong Aladin dan melemparnya layaknya sampah. "B-Bocah sialan!" Momoi menyilangkan kedua lengannya pada dadanya itu, wajahnya masih merah padam.

Kuroko dan Aomine hanya terdiam melihat hal yang dilakukan Aladin. Lalu, Aomine menyeringai kecil dan menghampiri Aladin yang terlempar cukup jauh dan mengangkatnya keatas. Aladin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah Aomine yang terlihat seperti monster.

"HUAA! Oniisan sangat menyeramkan!" seketika Aomine yang tadinya menyeringai pun kembali ke wajah datarnya dan melepaskan Aladin begitu saja sehingga Aladin kembali jatuh.

"Bocah yang menyebalkan tapi aku akui kau sangat pemberani, nak." Aomine kembali berdiri di samping Momoi. Momoi pun menjitak kepala Aomine. "Hei! Kenapa kau menjitakku! Sakit tahu!" ringis Aomine yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja..." Momoi pun berlari karena kesal juga malu.

"Hei, Momoi! Jangan marah dong!" Aomine pun mengejar Momoi yang berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kuroko menghampiri Aladin yang masih tergeletak di jalanan, dia terlihat tidak mau bangkit. Dan saat Kuroko mengangkatnya ternyata Aladin pingsan makanya dia tidak bergerak. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"_Sumimasen_... kami telat." ucap Kuroko dengan nada dan wajah yang polos.

Tim Seirin yang melihat kedatangan Kuroko juga Aladin yang berada di gendongan Kuroko pun ber-ekspresi _pokerface_. Padahal mereka telah mencari mereka berdua ke semua tempat tetapi ternyata mereka hanya belum kembali, ya. Dan terasa lah aura hitam dari Riko.

"KUROKO! BERHENTILAH PERGI TANPA PAMIT!" amuk Riko yang siap menerjang Kuroko dan menikamnya tetapi karena melihat Aladin yang berada digendongan pria polos itu. Riko pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf... tapi bisakah Aladin di urus terlebih dahulu?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Hei, Morgiana! Hakuryuu! Kemarilah! Cepat!" panggil Alibaba. Dan yang dipanggil pun segera menghampiri pria berambut kuning yang rambutnya bermodel aneh karena seperti ada sebuah tanduk.

"Ada apa, Alibaba-san?" tanya Morgiana dan Hakuryuu serempak.

"Lihat! Cahaya ini begitu mencurigakan. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" ajak Alibaba.

"Eh, bukankah itu berbahaya, Alibaba-san? Kita sama sekali tidak tahu tentang cahaya ini. Bisa-bisa ini adalah jebakan sihir." jelas Hakuryuu yang sangat waspada tetapi Alibaba hanya memiringkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah... siapa tahu Aladin masuk kedalam sini. Dan aku juga penasaran dengan cahaya ini."

Morgiana dan Hakuryuu menatap satu sama lain, mereka pun akhirnya mengangguk. Alibaba bersorak gembira dan segera memeluk keduanya lalu Alibaba pun segera masuk kedalam cahaya misterius itu. Hakuryuu masuk setelah Alibaba dan yang terakhir adalah Morgiana yang menjadi pendiam sejak dipeluk oleh Alibaba tadi.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Bangunan-bangunannya begitu berbeda tidak terlihat adalah sebuah istana di tempat ini hanya sebuah rumah-rumah yang biasa saja tetapi penduduknya terlihat begitu bahagia.

"...Dimana kita?"

**TBC**

* * *

Alohaaaaaaa~! Chapter ke-2 selesai... XD Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan fav ;w; . I feel so proud~!  
Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan :'D  
Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu. :'D

Read n Review, please~!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Alibaba, Morgiana dan Hakuryuu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di Negara yang entah apa namanya pun merasa khawatir karena tempat ini begitu asing dan tak ada bangunan seperti kerajaan disini.

"Hakuryuu… menurutmu kita ini berada di mana?" Tanya Alibaba sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya dengan wajahnya yang tampak seperti seorang idiot.

"Aku tidak tahu…," jawab Hakuryuu sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya, setelah itu ia terdiam dan menoleh kearah Morgiana yang hanya diam,"Morgiana-san, kenapa hanya diam?"

Morgiana pun terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke arah Hakuryuu dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa agar tidak ditanyakan yang dia mungkin tidak bisa jawab karena dia ketahuaan tengah melamun,"Ya… ada apa, Hakuryuu-san?" sahut Morgiana.

Hakuryuu pun tersenyum,"Tidak, aku pikir kau melamun tadi." Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tapi senyuman yang tadi terlukis di bibirnya hilang, saat melihat Alibaba yang menatapnya sinis.

Alibaba pun kembali melihat lurus ke depan,"Nah… sebelum kita jalan, apa kalian yakin bahwa Aladin ada di Negara ini?" Tanya-nya pada kedua rekannya yang tampak fokus.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi bau Aladin-san di Negara ini sepertinya dia tidak terlalu jauh." Jawab Morgiana.

"Wah… kalau begitu kita coba saja mencari Aladin di Negara ini. Penciuman Morgiana memang sangatlah tajam," puji Alibaba. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkahkan kakinya tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh kebelakang,"sebelumnya… kita akan jalan ke arah mana, Morgiana?" dan seketika kepala Alibaba telah dijatuhi tombak milik Hakuryuu.

"Bodoh." Cibir Hakuryuu dengan menolehkan kepalanya sambil bersiul-siul santai.

"Hakuryuu sialan!" teriak Alibaba sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sebuah titik air berada di sudut matanya.

Morgiana hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan meninggal keduanya. Jelas saja mereka berdua langsung mengejar Morgiana sambil dorong-dorongan, ber-adu siapa yang bisa lebih dulu sampai di samping Morgiana dan keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua membuat Morgiana tersenyum sepanjang jalannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Apa!? Yang benar saja!" teriak tim Seirin _minus _Kuroko karena mereka mendengar pernyataan Kuroko tentang kejadiaan tadi saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Kuroko hanya menatap mereka dengan mata yang memancarkan kata,'_percayalah_,'.

"Ya… sepertinya Aladin bukan manusia biasa." Jelas Kuroko.

"Haah…" Kagami menghela nafas sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal,"seperti di cerita dongeng saja." Cibirnya.

"Tapi ini bukan cerita dongeng, Kagami-kun." Sela Kuroko. Kagami hanya memiringkan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah lain seakan tidak perduli.

Riko yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak perkataan Kuroko sekarang angkat bicara,"Kalau memang benar Aladin adalah seorang penyihir atau sebagainya, itu berarti dia punya tempat asal dimana ia berlatih sihir, kan?" Tanya Riko.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak,"…Ya, dia pasti punya." Lalu dia kembali berpikir sambil sedikit menunduk dan Riko sekarang tengah berpikir sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hoaah…," mendengar suara itu seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu pun menoleh dan yang diperhatikan pun menatap bingung,"ada apa?" Aladin, ia telah sadar dari pingsannya.

Langsung saja Kagami menghampirinya, dia ingin membahas tentang dia pingsan karena melihat wajah Aomine,"Hei bocah! Apa benar kau pingsan karena melihat wajah Aomine? Apa wajah dia semengerikan itu, pfft." Tawa Kagami sambil memegangi perutnya, ia merasa puas tapi itu hanya sebentar saat sebuah tendangan keras ia dapatnya di punggungnya.

_Crack_!

"Argh! Pelatih… kau kejam sekali!" Kagami memegangi punggungnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengaduh di dinding terdekat. Riko hanya tersenyum tulus melihat muridnya yang bertubuh besar itu lalu ia melirih ke semua muridnya tak terkecuali Kiyoshi yang menatapnya ngeri, langsung saja semuanya membuang muka dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Aladin semakin bingung melihat tingkah orang-orang disini. Dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Riko pun menghampiri Aladin dan memegang kedua bahunya,"Apa kau punya sahabat disana?" Riko menatap Aladin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku punya banyak! Ada Ugo-kun, Alibaba-kun, Morgiana-san, Hakuryuu-san, paman Sinbad, paman Jafar, paman Masmur, Nenek dan masih banyak lagi!" Aladin begitu bersemangat saat ditanyakan tentang sahabat, Riko menjadi lega mendengarnya,"aku jadi merindukan mereka." Pria kecil itu pun menunduk.

Kuroko pun menghampiri Aladin,"Aladin-kun, aku yakin mereka akan menjemputmu. Mereka pasti juga merindikanmu, jadi jangan sedih ya. Kami juga akan menjadi temanmu kok…," dia berusaha untuk menghibur Aladin,"iya kan semuanya?"

"Aku masih ragu mau jadi teman bocah ini." Kagami yang protes sambil memegang punggungnya yang masih sakit dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu, sekali lagi ia mendapat hantaman keras dari Riko dan kali ini dikepalanya, Kagami kembali mengaduh di dinding terdekat. Yang lain pura-pura tidak melihat dan ikut menghibur Aladin.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" Aladin pun tersenyum lebar. Yang lain juga kecuali Kuroko yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan Kagami yang mencakar-cakar lantai karena merasa sengsara.

Di sela-sela kebahagiaan mereka kecuali Kagami yang sengsara tampak seseorang yang tengah berusaha untuk mencopot _ring _basket milik sekolah Seirin. Dan Kuroko yang tak sengaja menoleh pun memperhatikan orang itu dan dia pun menggaruk pipinya.

"Ano… apa yang kau lakukan, Midorima-kun?"

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan berdehem pelan,"Aku tengah mencoba untuk mencopot _ring _ini karena… property keberuntunganku kali ini adalah _ring _basket milik sekolah yang ku benci." Jelas Midorima dengan polosnya, lalu ia kembali berusaha untuk mencopot _ring _itu.

"Dasar penggila _Oha-Asa_!" teriak Seirin minus Aladin yang tidak mengerti dan Kuroko yang hanya tersenyum tipis karena mengerti sekali dengan Midorima.

**Magi and the Basketball Player **

**Warning: Typo(s), misTypo(s), OOC, etc.**

Alibaba, Hakuryuu dan Morgiana yang tengah berjalan dan juga tampak diperhatikan oleh sejumlah penduduk tiba-tiba berhenti karena Morgiana yang mengetahui arah yang akan mereka tuju berhenti, Morgiana tampak fokus memperhatikan seseorang. Dia tersenyum dan berlari menuju orang itu.

"Hei Morgiana! Kau mau kemana?!" Aladin dan Hakuryuu pun mengejar Morgiana yang lari begitu cepat. Dan kedua pria itu kembali dorong-dorongan.

"Hosh… hosh…," Morgiana pun berhenti tepat di depan orang itu sambil mengatur nafasnya sedangkan orang yang berada di hadapan Morgiana merasa bingung,"hosh… aku tidak menyangka ternyata di tempat ini ada seorang Fanalis!" Morgiana menatap orang itu dengan cengiran yang manis, wajahnya tampak begitu cerah.

"Fanalis…? Apa itu?" Tanya orang itu bingung.

"Fanalis itu adalah sebuah suku dimana penduduknya memiliki warna rambut merah sepertimu." Jelas Morgiana, dia begitu bersemangat karena bisa bertemu Fanalis di tempat seperti ini.

Orang itu melirik warna rambutnya, warna merah yang indah. Lalu ia kembali melihat kearah Morgiana,"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Fanalis." Ucapnya lagi dan mencoba untuk pergi.

Wajah Morgiana yang tadinya cerah kini kembali muram, dia menahan tangan orang itu,"Siapa namamu?"

Orang itu pun menyeringai kecil,"Namaku? Aku… Akashi Seijuroo…," orang yang bernama Akashi itu membalikkan badan dan memperhatikan Morgiana dengan _emperor eye_-nya yang bisa mengetahui kemampuan seseorang,"kau punya kemampuan hebat walau sepertinya bukan dalam basket. Siapa kau?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku Morgiana, senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-san." Morgiana membungkukkan badan lalu ia melirik kearah Alibaba dan Hakuryuu yang tampak masam, kedua pria itu mendekat dan menatap sinis Akashi.

Akashi hanya diam dan mendeteksi kemampuan mereka dengan _emperor eye-_nya,'Mereka berdua juga punya kemampuan yang special. Jika dilatih mereka bisa jadi tim kuat dan tak terkalahkan,' batinnya. Akashi pun menyeringai ,"apa kalian mau ikut denganku?" tawar Akashi.

"Hei, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Dari tampangmu sepertinya kau seorang penjahat!" bentak Alibaba menatap Akashi tajam,"tapi… kau terlihat mirip dengan Masmur hanya saja tubuhmu lebih kecil dan pendek." Sambung Alibaba.

Akashi pun menatap Alibaba datar namun mematikan, Alibaba yang merasakan hawa _horror _dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik Morgiana. Dia merinding dengan wajah idiotnya. Hakuryuu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Alibaba.

"Maafkan tingkah laku temanku, Akashi-san. Kami baru saja tiba disini jadi kami tidak tahu ini dimana, jadi aku mohon bawalah kami bersamamu." Ucap Morgiana sambil membungukkan badan.

"Morgiana!" panggil Alibaba tidak terima, Morgiana menoleh dan mengisyaratkan untuk menurut saja.

"Karena kau seseorang yang sopan, jadi aku akan membawa kalian. Tapi tolong agar buat kedua temanmu diam. Sebelumnya siapa nama mereka berdua?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku Alibaba Saluja." Alibaba memperkenalkan diri dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di dada seperti biasa gaya seorang bangsawan.

"Saya Hakuryuu Ren." Ucap Hakuryuu seraya membungkukkan badan, seperti biasa dia selalu sopan.

Akashi memperhatikan keduanya dan ia jadi teringat akan kedua rekan setimnya pada saat SMP dulu. "Ikut aku." Akashi pun melangkah pergi dan di ikuti oleh Morgiana, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

"Ummmh! Mmm! Mmmm!" pria berambut hijau yang tadi ingin mengambil _ring _basket milik sekolah Seirin, kini tengah sengsara menggantikan Kagami. Dia diikat oleh tim Seirin sekaligus mulutnya yang dipasang perekat agar tidak berteriak ingin dilepas tentu saja pekerjaan itu minus Kuroko, Kiyoshi dan Mitobe yang hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka. Dan Kagami adalah yang paling bersemangat saat melakukan hal itu.

"Ano… Midorima-kun, tolong maafkan kami." Ucap Kuroko sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aladin hanya menatap bengong. Midorima masih memberontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Hei, kalian ini tidak baik menyekap orang seperti ini. Nanti nama Seirin jadi buruk, gimana? Haah…" ucap Riko sambil menghela nafas dan menatap prihatin Midorima.

"Ini kakak berambut hijau yang tadi pagi, kan? Hai kakak!" sapa Aladin. Midorima membuang muka, dia masih memberontak.

"Ini pemandangan yang menyenangkan apalagi sambil main basket. Ayo main basket semua!" ajak Kagami.

"Ayo!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Kami permisi dulu ya, Midorima-kun." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang masih terikat. Sedangkan Aladin, dia tengah asyik memasang wajah konyol agar Midorima mau melihat kearahnya tetapi pria itu mengabaikan Aladin dan bersikeras untuk melepaskan diri.

'Kau kejam sekali, Kuroko!' batin Midorima sambil memperhatikan mereka yang tengah bermain basket.

_Srek_!

"Aw! S-Sakit…," ringis Midorima, dia pun melihat Aladin yang sekarang sedang memegang perekat yang membandel tidak mau lepas dari tangannya. Midorima merasa gengsi sekarang,"terima kasih, anak kecil." Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan dengan wajah yang dialihkan kea rah lain.

"Aku tidak punya teman ngobrol, jadi aku melepaskannya dan juga aku kasihan sama kakak." Jelas Aladin polos. Midorima merasa tambah sengsara mendengarnya.

"Karena kau telah menolongku, aku akan mengobrol denganmu. Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu ya." Ucap Midorima yang _tsundere-_nya kumat, padahal dia sendiri juga merasa bosan.

"Aku Aladin. Nama kakak siapa?" Tanya pria kecil berambut biru itu dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou." Jawab pria berambut hijau itu.

"Midorima-niisan, apa kau punya teman yang berarti bagimu?" Tanya Aladin.

"Tidak. Mereka semua hanya teman biasa." Jawab Midorima singkat.

Aladin terdiam sesaat,"…Niisan akan menyesal lho, kalau menganggap mereka hanya orang biasa karena mungkin salah satu dari mereka menganggap niisan itu berarti dan niisan telah menyia-nyiakannya." Jelas Aladin.

"Aku tidak perduli dan tidak merasa mereka menganggapku seperti itu." Balas Midorima, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Aladin menglurkan tangannya,"Kalau begitu, apakah niisan mau menjadi temanku?" dia tersenyum tulus lagi,"aku akan menunjukkan kepada niisan, kalau teman sangat berarti untuk menjalani hidup." Sambungnya.

Midorima memperhatikan mata Aladin yang terlihat begitu tulus dan tak ada permainan di dalamnya,"Apa Zodiakmu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Zodiak? Apa itu, niisan?" Aladin bertanya balik, dia tampak kebingungan.

"Itu rasi bintangmu, jika kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang keberuntunganmu, kau hanya tinggal mencarinya sesuai rasi bintangmu." Jelas Midorima.

"Oh…," Aladin hanya mengangguk pelan,"tapi aku tidak tahu rasi bintangku, niisan." Ucap Aladin.

"Kalau begitu, bulan berapa kau lahir?" Tanya Midorima, yang merasa sedikit stress.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku lahir, jadi…," Aladin menggeleng pelan,"…tapi kalau niisan mau, ajari aku untuk mengenal Zodiak dan _Oha-Asa _ya, niisan!" sambung Aladin penuh semangat.

"Eh…?" Midorima tertegun, dia menatap Aladin, apakah anak itu serius, apakah sudah saatnya ia mendapat penerus sebagai penggila _Oha-Asa_?. Midorima pun tersenyum tipis,"tentu saja." Gumamnya.

Kepolosan, sifat Aladin yang begitu bersahabat dan keingin tahuannya akan sesuatu yang begitu besar membuat seorang Midorima tersenyum tulus. Orang yang dianggap keras hatinya kini telah menampakkan wajah yang cerah. Begitulah Aladin tapi itu memang kewajibannya sebagai Magi, untuk menghidupkan semangat manusia dan juga menuntun mereka ke cahaya yang terang.

**TBC **

Yooo! Minna-san! Maaf ya saya lama update DX abis gak sempet sih tapi terima kasih banyak untuk mau nunggu dan mem-fav fanfic ini, saya senang sekali! :'D apalagi ada yang minta fanfic ini lanjut… hihihi… :D Arigatou…

RnR, please~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Akashi, Morgiana, Hakuryuu dan Alibaba sampai di tempat yang sangat besar dan itu adalah tempat tinggal Akashi. Kebetulan orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk akan pekerjaan kini tengah di luar kota, jadi ia tak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu lagipula mereka peduli apa?. Dia pun membawa masuk mereka bertiga walaupun rumah ini termasuk besar tetap saja ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kerajaan di Negara mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Alibaba sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Akashi mendengar perkataan Alibaba dan dia pun membalikkan badan,"Oh... jadi kalian lapar ya? Aku akan menyuruh butlerku untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Jadi untuk sekarang, silahkan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, jika kalian mau." ujar Akashi. Dia tersenyum dan ini adalah sisi Akashi pada saat dulu, sekarang ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya tanpa pamit dengan tamunya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang merasa sakit.

Alibaba, Hakuryuu dan Morgiana merasa ada keanehan dengan pria itu padahal tadi sepertinya ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Jangan-jangan pria itu punya 2 kepribadian dan kalau memang benar, mereka harus berhati-hati dengan pria ini.

"Ah... kalau begitu aku mandi duluan ya. Rasanya risih sekali." Hakuryuu pun meninggalkan Morgiana dan Alibaba untuk mandi sedangkan yang ditinggalkan kini tampak bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Morgiana, kita tidak bisa lama-lama di tempat ini. Tugas kita hanya untuk mencari Aladin yang." ujar Alibaba yang dari raut wajahnya, dia seperti tidak suka di tempat ini.

"Sejak hadir di tempat ini Alibaba-_san _marah terus. Kita tidak mengenal tempat ini, jadi kita butuh bantuan penduduk daerah ini ahar kita dapat mencari Aladin-_san._" balas Morgiana, wajahnya merautkan kesedihan walau tak tampak.

Alibaba menyadari wajah Morgiana, dia pun menunduk. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu keras tapi pasti Sinbad-_san _juga berpikir bahwa kita juga hilang." Alibaba pun melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela yang terbuka, langit sudah tampak gelap dan mereka masih harus menetap di rumah orang asing. Dia juga tak mendengar suara Morgiana sepertinya gadis itu masih sedih. Alibaba pun menatap langit,'Aladin, kau ada dimana? Apa kau bahagia sekarang?' batinnya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Hari sudah gelap, tim Seirin yang tadi bermain basket kini telah bubar. Permainan latihan mereka dimenangkan oleh tim Kiyoshi Teppei yang beranggotakan Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Koganei dan Furihata. Kuroko yang sejak selesai pertandingan terlihat fokus melihat Aladin dan Midorima yang terlihat begitu akrab, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Midorima secerah itu.

Kuroko pun menghampiri keduanya yang diikuti oleh Kagami,"Sepertinya kalian begitu asyik mengobrol. Aku senang melihatnya." ujar Kuroko, dia tersenyum tipis.

Aladin pun menoleh, dia memberikan cengiran khasnya,"Iya... Midorima-_niisan, _memberitahu banyak tentang Zodiak dan _Oha-Asa _padaku. Aku jadi bersemangat!" pria kecil berambut biru itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Kagami menepuk jidatnya,"Aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan mengumpulkan barang-barang aneh seperti dia ya." ucap Kagami dengan nada menyindir.

Midorima yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara,"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bercerita tapi dia memaksa." Midorima kembali menjadi sinis.

"Eh? Lho? T-Tapi kan, tadi Midorima-_niisan _tersenyum sambil bercerita...," Aladin merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan Midorima, kenapa dia memutar balikkan fakta begitu.

"Aku cuma terpaksa," Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya,"bisakah kalian lepaskan aku? Aku ingin pulang." sambung Midorima datar.

"Midorima-_niisan, _kenapa jadi aneh?" tanya Aladin, air matanya mengalir begitu deras dan wajahnya terlihat begitu aneh.

Kuroko hanya diam sambil membuka ikatan Midorima dan itu membuat Midorima terkejut,"Eh, kau... bukannya tadi berdiri disamping, Kagami?" tanya Midorima berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aku sejak tadi sudah berada di sampingmu Midorima-_kun._" ucap Kuroko polos. Midorima hanya diam.

Setelah seluruh ikatan telah dilepas dari Midorima, pria berambut hijau itu pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari SMA Seirin, tentu saja Aladin mengejar Midorima karena ingin minta penjelasan. Midorima masih tetap berjalan dan ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Aladin,"Kita akan bertemu lagi." dan Midorima benar-benar sudah menghilang dari SMA Seirin. Aladin berhenti mengejar dan tersenyum senang.

"Kagami-_kun, _ayo kita pulang bersama." ajak Kuroko.

Kagami hanya mengangguk dan keduanya meninggalkan lapangan basket Seirin yang sudah sepi itu. Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya pada Aladin menawarkan diri untuk mengendong Aladin seperti tadi pagi. Aladin menerimanya dan mereka bertiga telah keluar dari SMA Seirin.

"Apa kau akan tinggal bersamanya, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya, untuk sementara sampai dia bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya." jawab Kuroko.

"Hmm, Kagami-_oniisan, _apakah _oniisan _punya saingan?" tanya Aladin yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu. Dan tentu saja Kagami sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya... aku punya tapi satu-satunya tujuanku saat ini adalah mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban. Sekitar dua minggu lagi kami akan bertanding dengan SMA Rakuzan, dimana kami akan mengambil gelar tim basket nomor satu di Jepang." ujar Kagami penuh semangat.

Aladin terpelongo,"Oh..." dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena tidak menyimak perkataan Kagami.

"Kau ini!" Kagami mengamuk karena ujarannya yang panjang lebar itu hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh Aladin, bocah biru menyebalkan yang baru saja datang dan sudah membuat dia ingin mengamuk seharian.

"Kagami-_kun..._" panggil Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" sahut Kagami. Dia masih terlihat kesal.

" 'Dia' itu terbahaya, lho." ujar Kuroko yang terdengar _ambigu _di telinga Kagami.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kagami.

"Ak-" Kuroko yang tadinya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kagami tiba-tiba berhenti ngomong dan melihat keatas, ia merasa Aladin menguncang tubuhnya. Ia melihat keatas, dia melihat Aladin tampak begitu senang. Pria berambut biru tua itu menunjuk sebuah tempat yang ia pikir sangat menarik... lebih tepatnya ia tahu tempat apa itu.

"Aku ingin kedalam, _oniisan_!" seru Aladin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang memperlihatkan apa yang berada didalam tempat itu.

"Tapi itu tempat orang dewasa, Aladin-_kun_. Kita masih dibawah umur." ujar Kuroko.

"Astaga... kau mengadopsi bocah mesum, Kuroko." ucap Kagami sambil membekap mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

Aladin pun mengembungkan pipinya,"Walaupun aku masih kecil, aku butuh pelayanan sebagai _jantan_, lho!" jelasnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko menatap satu sama lain, Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak di dahan pohon yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kuroko menghela nafas. Aladin masih mengembungkan pipi dan menatap kesal Kagami.

"Baiklah... tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Ayo masuk, Kagami-_kun._" Kuroko pun menurunkan Aladin, pria berambut biru tua itu pun langsung bersemangat masuk kedalam. Kagami terbengong dan hanya ikut masuk. Kuroko merasa tidak enak masuk ke tempat ini. Dan jelas saja, saat mereka bertiga masuk banyak sekali wanita yang menghampiri mereka dan langsung menawari hal-hal yang _mesum_.

"Mau berapa malam? Milikku akan sangat tahan lho, apalagi prianya tampan dan manis seperti kalian."

Mendengar itu Kuroko pingsan di tempat. Kagami merinding dan mencoba melarikan diri dari para wanita, sedangkan Aladin tengah bersantai sambil _bermain _dengan _oppai _kakak-kakak cantik yang siap melayani tamu tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Kuroko dan Kagami.

...

"Jika kau tidak memaksa Kuroko untuk masuk kedalam tempat itu mungkin Kuroko takkan pingsan seperti ini!" Kagami kini memarahi Aladin dijalan, karena Aladin, Kuroko jadi pingsan gara-gara _shock_. Kuroko benar-benar polos. Kini Kuroko berada di punggung Kagami.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Aladin begitu polos,"di Negaraku ini hal yang biasa saja." Dia mengerutkan dahinya sambil menopang dagu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Haah...," Kagami menghela nafas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya,"pokoknya kau ini merepotkan ditambah lagi sifat mesum-mu itu." sambung Kagami.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri, kini membuka kedua matanya, ia sempat mendengar perkataan Kagami,"Kagami_-kun_... jangan marah-marah begitu pada Aladin_-kun._" ucapnya pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Kagami.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, Kuroko." Kagami berhenti berjalan dan menurunkan Kurooko dari punggungnya. Kuroko yang berusaha untuk terlihat _fresh _dengan mengucek-ngucek matanya kini menoleh kearah Aladin.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu kok... Kagami-_kun_." ujar Kuroko singkat.

Kagami tidak membalas perkataan Kuroko, dia tengah memperhatikan Aladin,"H-Hei... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami pada Aladin yang kini telah duduk diatas kain yang melayang di udara.

"Aku lelah berjalan. Kuroko-_oniisan _pasti juga lelah. Ayo naik!" ajak Aladin.

"Apa itu aman?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis,"Ayo baik saja, Kagami-_kun_. Ini tidak berbahaya kok." ujar Kuroko. Dia naik keatas kain yang melayang itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagami.

Kagami pun menerima uluran tangan Kuroko dan naik keatas. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat walaupun ia pernah naik pesawat tapi tetap saja ini lebih _extreme _dibanding pesawat.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Aladin. Kedua pria yang menjadi penumpang pun mengangguk. Kain yang sebenarnya sorban Aladin pun mulai terbang dan mereka pun dapat melihat keindahan kota dari atas. Kagami berdecak kagum dan jantungnya semakin berdebar karena ini sudah sangat tinggi.

"Kalau takut jangan lihat kebawah, Kagami_-kun_." ucap Kuroko polos.

"Aku tidak takut kok!" bentak Kagami.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.  
Malam ini begitu dingin tapi semuanya menjadi hangat karena ocehan Aladin dan juga aksi adu mulut Kagami dengan Aladin. Mereka berdua tidak bisa diam walaupun di tempat yang tinggi ini. Sungguh menyenangkan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Keesokan paginya di rumah Akashi Seijuroo, Alibaba bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Morgiana yang tengah membuka tirai jendela yang menghambat cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Hakuryuu sudah mandi dan penampilannya tampak beda, dia juga tak melihat Zagan berada di tangan pria itu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Alibaba pun berdiri dan melihat Hakuryuu dari atas sampai bawah,"Kau... kenapa berbeda, Hakuryuu?" tanya Alibaba.

"Ini perintah dari Akashi-_san. _Dia bilang pakaian kita terlalu mencolok di tempat ini, jadinya dia menyuruhku untuk memakai pakaian ini dan menyimpan Zagan untuk sementara." jawab Hakuryuu.

Alibaba hanya mengangguk dan ia menoleh kearah Morgiana. Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis pada Alibaba, ah, Alibaba masih canggung untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Dan seketika suasana pun menjadi senyap. Akashi masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semua." sapa Akashi.

"Selamat pagi." balas ketiga tamu Akashi.

"Hari ini aku akan membawa kalian ke sekolahku. Jadi aku harap kalian untuk membersihkan diri dan juga memakai pakaian yang telah aku siapkan untuk kalian," jelas Akashi. Lalu, ia menoleh kearah Morgiana,"...dan untuk Morgiana, aku tidak memiliki pakaian perempuan. Jadi aku harap kau mau memakai pakaian yang kusarankan. Oh ya, aku ingin kau meninggalkan alat yang berada di pinggangmu itu dan juga Morgiana aku harap kau melepaskan rantai yang bisa menganggumu untuk beraktivitas." sambung Akashi.

"Eh?" Morgiana terkejut, dia memandang kakinya. Ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan rantai itu, lagipula ia sudah memotong rantainya, jadi ia bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

Alibaba menatap tajam Akashi,"Biarkan itu tetap di kakinya... dan kau tak akan mengerti jika aku jelaskan!" ucap Alibaba kesal.

Akashi melihat rantai yang berada di kaki Morgiana,"Apa kau yakin, Morgiana?" tanya Akashi.

Morgiana mengangguk dengan cepat. Akashi hanya menatap Morgiana sekilas dan tidak membahasnya lagi. "Baiklah, kuizinkan itu tetap di kakimu." Akashi pun meninggalkan kamar mereka. Ketiga tamu Akashi menatap satu sama lain.

...

"Aku terlihat aneh dengan pakaian ini." ucap Alibaba sambil menarik-narik kerah kemeja yang ia gunakan.

"Kau terlihat keren, Alibaba-_san_." ujar Morgiana sambil tersenyum tipis.

Alibaba pun seketika jadi salah tingkah,"Ah... masa sih, tapi aku memang keren sih." dia menjadi narsis karena pujian dari Morgiana.

"Bagaimana denganku, Morgiana?" tanya Hakuryuu.

"Ahh... kau jelek, Hakuryuu!" ejek Alibaba.

Hakuryuu pun mendelik kearah Alibaba,"Aku bertanya pada Morgiana bukan padamu!"

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, lho..." ujar Alibaba masih dengan nada mengejek.

Hakuryuu pun merasa kesal dan memegang kedua bahu Alibaba berusaha untuk mendorong pria itu. Alibaba pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka seperti beradu gulat. Ya... memang adu gulat, sih.

"Alibaba-_san, _Hakuryuu-_san, _jangan bertengkar lagi. Akashi_-san _sudah datang." ucap Morgiana. Alibaba dan Hakuryuu pun segera menghentikan aksi mereka dan berpura-pura merapikan baju.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Akashi.

Alibaba, Morgiana dan Hakuryuu pun mengangguk. Akashi mengajak mereka untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sementara Akashi duduk di depan bersama supir, ketiga tamu Akashi duduk di jok belakang dan merasa heran. Mereka memperhatikan isi dalam mobil itu.

"Aaaa... di Negara kami tidak ada kendaraan seperti ini." ucap Hakuryuu.

"Selamat. Kalian merasakan masa depan sebelum waktunya." sahut Akashi.

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu membawa kami itu untuk apa sih?" tanya Alibaba.

"Aku akan melatih kalian bermain basket karena aku pikir, kalian bisa jadi tim yang kuat. Dan aku sangat berharap banyak pada Morgiana." jawab Akashi. Wajahnya tetap menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Basket?" ketiga tamu Akashi tampak kebingungan.

Sesampainya di sekolah Rakuzan, mereka berempat pun turun dari mobil. Supir Akashi langsung pergi dari sekolah itu sesudah semuanya turun. Akashi menuntun mereka masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam sekolah. Akashi membalikkan badan dan menyeringai.

"Selamat datang di Rakuzan." ucap Akashi.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Aladin tengah berjalan-jalan keliling kota dengan menaiki sorbannya. Kuroko tidak bisa diganggu karena akan ada latihan yang sangat keras untuk melawan Rakuzan nantinya. Jadinya ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan, uh, tapi sayangnya di tengah jalan ia merasa kelelahan dan memilih turun ke darat. Ia turun tepat di depan seorang pria yang tinggi, besar dan tampak membawa makanan ringan sekaligus memakannya.

"B-Besar sekali, _oniisan _ini." ucap Aladin merasa ketakutan.

Pria itu melihat Aladin begitu sinis,"Kau begitu kecil~ aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu." pria itu pun mengangkat Aladin dengan menarik bajunya yang hanya perlu di pegang oleh jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Kau juga terlalu ringan~" sambung pria itu.

"_O-Oniisan, _jangan angkat aku seperti itu." Aladin tengah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hm?" pria itu hanya menatap datar dan terus berjalan sambil membawa Aladin seperti memegang sesuatu yang menjijikkan,"mungkin aku akan menunjukkan pada Muro-_chin_~ kalau aku bertemu dengan kurcaci~"

"_Oniisan_!"

**TBC **

Hollaaa~ Minna-_san, _makasih banyak udah baca. Sorry, kalau chapter ini keliatan buru-buru atau kesannya terlalu cepat xDD Oke... menurut kalian? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Aladin dan apa rencana Akashi yang bilang bahwa 'aku sangat berharap banyak pada Morgiana.' hohoho... entah kenapa, kepikiran buat bikin Akashi suka sama Morgiana.. xD /jangan/

RnR, please?


End file.
